


Kiss the Teacher

by lucianowriter



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Patrick likes to embarrass David, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianowriter/pseuds/lucianowriter
Summary: Patrick teaches math and David teaches art. They are married, but none of their students know that...until now. Patrick tries to embarrass David and David gets revenge.





	Kiss the Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a twitter thread about a student figuring out their teacher was gay and married when his husband showed up to drop off his lunch. From there I spawned this idea. I was just inspired and it wouldn't leave me alone. Here's a little fluff to brighten your day.

Mr. Patrick Brewer was quiet and meticulous with a sweet streak that made even Mother Theresa look bad. Meanwhile, his husband -- Mr. David Rose -- was a wildfire. The man would forget his own brain half the time if it wasn’t a part of the rest of his body. It made sense that he taught art to high school students because his creativity knew no bounds and chaos was a daily norm. Unlike, math which has strict rules and regulations. There is no creativity to math, which is what made Patrick Brewer love it in equal measure to his messy, loud, artistic husband.

They always came to work together but walked into the building at different times. Not because they were trying to hide their relationship, but because Patrick always needed to go straight into his room and organize his thoughts and lessons for the day. Whereas, David needed a moment in the car to just be. Patrick figured it came from years of never being a functioning human before 10 am. (A fact that Alexis and his parents would always attest to whenever they felt the need to commentate on his career choice).

The students had no idea the two were in a relationship with each other much less married. Patrick was the only one who wore a wedding band to work. David never felt like his wedding band was safe when paint, clay, and glue was involved. So, he stayed on a chain around his neck and under his sweaters. When they had first gotten married and Patrick had seen David remove his band he’d argued with him for almost an hour. David wouldn’t budge and Patrick -- to this day -- couldn’t see the logic behind that when he would wear designer sweaters to work. 

That was the nature of their relationship though. David would do something that made sense to him in his own frame of mind and Patrick would argue, finally agree, but still, fail to see the true logic of the situation. And Patrick loved David even more for that very reason. Everything that made David so completely opposite of Patrick was the things he loved most about the man. He couldn’t explain it but every time they would have an argument about the way Patrick doesn’t fold the towels correctly or about how the car should be parked just a smidge to the left in the garage his heart would swell and a warm feeling would come over his body. Patrick was completely devoted to David in all his eccentricities.

That is how Patrick found himself standing just outside David’s classroom on that cold November morning with David’s lunch in his hand. The poor man had complained the entire five minutes it took him to make the sandwich about how it was making him late. Then he went and left it in their car, having exited the vehicle first that morning due to a meeting with a student. Patrick closed his eyes and just listened to his husband to educate his students. The level of passion in David’s voice was something he wished he could bottle up and sell because it would make just about anyone confident in themselves. A student interrupted David mid-lecture and Patrick smiled as he heard the very small uptick in David’s voice that showed his annoyance. He knew that this was his moment to make the largest impact. 

When he opened the door he expected David to turn and immediately berate him for interrupting his flow, but David didn’t even realize. It wasn’t until he made eye contact with one of his star students, Mark, that David became aware of another disruption.

“Mr. Brewer, what are you doing here?” Mark asked, evidently more interested in the presence of his math teacher than his art teacher. 

“Yes. Pa-- Mr. Brewer,” David caught himself and quickly recovered, “I would like to ask you the same thing. I highly doubt you’d need me to help in your classroom. Creativity and numbers don’t mix.”

“Oh. You’d be surprised.” Patrick gave David his signature teasing smile and gave a chuckle. His husband was trying so hard not to crack at this point, Patrick found it adorable. 

“So. Um. Mr. Brewer, what do you find so important you needed to interrupt my creative flow?” 

“Well, I’d hate to break that flow, but you left your lunch in the car this morning. I just figured you’d really need that boost of energy for your art, babe.” Patrick was full-on grinning at this point and David was fixing his face to hide the embarrassment Patrick knew he was feeling.

“OH. MY. GOD.” a girl at the table closest to Patrick threw her hand in front of her mouth as her face reflected the utter joy and excitement she was feeling.

“Mr. Brewer is MARRIED to Mr. Rose!” the same girl screeched at her best friend sitting next to her. The two girls began to squeal excitedly and turned to others to talk about this new development. 

“I mean, we __knew__ Mr. Brewer was married because of his ring. But I always thought it was some boring woman, like him.” one of the girls towards the back added to the conversation. “No offense, Mr. B. You are cool and all, but boring.”

Patrick ducked his head and bit his bottom lip while silently laughing. He shook his head in the realization that this plan went even better than he ever could have hoped it would. 

“I am so glad that you find this amusing, Mr. Brewer.” David attempted to act fed up with the whole situation.

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you, David. I just didn’t want you to miss out on a great lunch.” Patrick smiled up at David and started to back out of the room. He needed to get to his own classroom because his students were due to arrive as soon as the second-period bell rang.

What he didn’t expect was for David to actually yell a response at him as he retreated down the hall. “Sure you didn’t Patrick. You can’t embarrass me! I embarrass __you__! It was in our vows!” 

The rest of Patrick’s day went by without any incident. That is until his final period of the day, the only one where his husband didn’t also have a class to teach. He knew that David would try to retaliate for what had happened this morning, but Patrick couldn’t possibly predict how. After five years of marriage, most of David’s quirks were still a mystery to Patrick. It is what makes their relationship always so fresh and new. Patrick never grows tired of learning new things about the man he loves with his whole heart. 

He is in the middle of explaining the Pythagorean Theorem to a group of freshmen when his door opened revealing David. Patrick paused mid-sentence and put down his piece of chalk. He rubbed the residue onto his dark blue jeans and gave his students a winning smile.

“Alright guys, let's take a break from triangles for a second and say hello to Mr. Rose, the art teacher.” Patrick gave David a wink and then a round of students saying ‘hello’ drowns out any thought they would have for saying anything further.

David approached Patrick with a determined look on his face. As David was closing in on a foot from where Patrick stood it clicked and Patrick knew what was going to happen. David leaned his head to the side and pulled his face forward, landing his lips on Patrick’s. The kiss is short and sweet, but Patrick’s eyes have gone wide. It’s not because he doesn’t want his husband kissing him. It’s because he didn’t feel it was appropriate to be doing this in front of his students at this particular moment. 

“Mr. Brewer is GAY?!” the shocking statement comes from a boy in the front left corner of the room. His disgust snapped David to attention.

“I would hope so, considering he’s my husband.” David retorted at the student, but looking in David’s eyes Patrick knew he’d refrained from what he really wanted to say.

“Well, honey, I had wanted to thank you for bringing me my lunch earlier. I don’t know what I would’ve done.” David smiled at Patrick and grabbed his hand -- stroking his knuckles in a totally intimate way.

“Starved,” Patrick shrugged his shoulders and gave David another one of his mischievous grins. David had come here hoping to embarrass Patrick and instead found himself being teased once more.

This was also the nature of their relationship -- David trying so hard to get Patrick unawares and either scare him or embarrass him. But by the end, the plans always managed to fall back onto David and his vulnerable nature. As much as he tried to prove himself otherwise, David was the more sensitive of the two. More things affect him throughout the day than they do Patrick. 

Patrick felt bad so he grabbed the attention back to the math lesson at hand. 

“I’m actually glad Mr. Rose could join us because this theorem requires perfection and I can’t draw for nothing. But, Mr. Rose here is an expert at drawing.” Patrick and David lock eyes and the whole room falls away. Patrick is transported back to their wedding day.

_ _They are standing under a flowery arch, surrounded by all their family and friends. A justice of the peace stands between them ready to complete their ceremony. All that is left now is their vows. Patrick is nervous to speak his because he has never felt this way about anyone else. He stares into the eyes of the one man he loved, the one man who found him exciting, the one man who loved him even when he frustrated him, the one man he could forever call his own. _ _ _ _

_ _“David, from the first moment I met you -- when you came crashing in late to our teacher in-service day three years ago -- you have never let my life become dull. You brought sunshine and energy into my one-dimensional existence and I don’t know how I even smiled before then. You keep on surprising me every day and I can’t wait to see what secrets you unveil once we are husbands for life. I love you David, more than numbers.”_ _

_ _“Patrick, before I met you there were many nights spent over dinners of meaningless connection. Never in a million years could I have guessed this average, straight-laced, math teacher would be the one thing to stop me in my tracks. But, here we are three years later and I wouldn’t have it any other way. You keep me from floating away on a cloud. Your love keeps me grounded. Until I met you I thought I had a whole heart, but then you made me realize that I couldn’t have my whole heart when half of it resided within you. I love you, Patrick. You make me whole.”_ _

_ _

David coughed and brought Patrick out of his trance. He handed David a piece of chalk and nudged him toward the blackboard.

“Mr. Brewer, what am I supposed to do with this?” Patrick turned and watched his husband motion at the numbers all over the board as if they offended him. 

“Ignore them.” Patrick smiled at David, “Just draw a triangle, Mr. Rose.” 

“Artists don’t perform well under pressure, so this won’t be my best work.” David turned, clearly stalling in the hopes of getting out of drawing.

“Just draw a triangle,” Patrick was acting amused with his antics in front of his students, but David knew not to push it too hard. 

“Oooo, Mr. Brewer just used his stern voice with you. That means the next time its a five-minute detention with him after class.” a young girl in the middle of the room informed David.

“Oh really?! Detention with Mr. Brewer sounds fun.” David’s tone is a touch seductive but its subtle enough to go over the students’ heads. 

“It’s actually really boring.” the student from earlier in the front corner replied with a sneer in his tone.

David didn’t speak another word, he just drew a triangle on the board and then turned to leave. However, he couldn’t go without another kiss to Patrick. This time he chose Patrick’s neck and cheek instead of the lips. He loved getting to watch his husband do his thing. Numbers would never make sense to David, but to Patrick, they created a security blanket that made him feel at one with the universe. A sort of calm would come over Patrick anytime he spoke of the numbers, their theories, and their ability to solve life’s problems. 

David closed the door as quietly as he could muster, Patrick preferred it when David wasn’t around as he tried to teach. He has told him on many occasions that it flustered him and made him feel a little nervous. Sweet, confident, meticulous Patrick was the antithesis of David, and yet David couldn’t see himself with anyone else. Their differences balanced them out and their similar interests kept them exciting and alive.

The final bell had rung five minutes ago, Patrick was loading up his bag to leave. That is when he noticed one of his students had hung back. His nervous energy exuded all over the room as he waited to speak with Patrick. Patrick placed his laptop into its bag and then looked up at his student with a smile.

“Hey, Ben. What’s up?” Patrick moved to the front of his desk and sat on the edge of it.

“Can I ask you a question?” Ben’s voice came out quiet and timid. 

Patrick could tell he was struggling with something on his mind. He simply nodded his head and gently urged the boy forward.

“You’re gay right?” Ben started to scuff his feet along the carpet and he was fiddling with his thumbs.

“I am.” 

“When did you first tell people? Did you always just know?” Ben’s voice is so full of emotion that it cracked a bit coming out. Patrick knows exactly what Ben is feeling because he’s been right there in his shoes.

“I always felt different, not quite right. I dated girls all through high school but nothing seemed to fit. Then in college, I realized that I really liked my roommate, as more than a friend. I was thinking about kissing him all of the time. I kept this all to myself though. I didn’t want people to know because I thought they’d treat me differently.” Patrick uses his soft tone -- the one he usually reserves for his niece.

“I didn’t start to tell people about who I was until I was in my first year of teaching. I had met this man who was like a tornado in my life. He came barreling in and I couldn’t hide how he made me feel. I didn’t want to hide him away. He deserved more than that. So I told my parents.” Patrick smiled thinking about David. 

“Were they upset with you?” Ben’s voice cracked completely this time and he sniffed back his tears. 

“No. My parents were completely accepting. I know how lucky I am because my parents were so understanding. Not everyone is as lucky as me.” Patrick placed a hand on Ben’s shoulder in reassurance.

“My parents won’t ever accept me. My mom constantly talks about how God punishes gays.” Ben looked into Patrick’s eyes begging for support and understanding.

“You never know she may surprise you.” Patrick reassured the young kid, “Coming out is a very important journey. It’s something you have to decide when you’re ready for. No one else can tell you what is right for you. You don’t have to come out today, or tomorrow, or ever, if that is what you choose.”

Ben sniffed before launching himself into Patrick’s arms. After the initial shock of it, Patrick wrapped his arms around the vulnerable kid. He held onto Ben until Ben was ready to pull away. David had always told him he’d be a good influence someday. Patrick never believed it until this very moment. For the first time ever he could see himself as David sees him every day. He could see why David believed in him and thought he could move mountains. Talking to Ben made him think that he was invincible and could make anything better. 

Just as Ben pulled away and Patrick was squeezing his shoulder, David arrived at his classroom door. One look to his husband and Patrick knew that he had it made. He’d found the love of his life without even looking. He was happy and whole.

“Ben, look at Mr. Rose and me. I just want you to know that happiness does exist and love can be found. Never give up on that.”


End file.
